Stormcloud
Chakat Stormcloud Description: Gender: Hermaphrodite Height: 5 Foot 5 Inches Weight': 365 pounds' Age: 20 standard years Species: Chakat. See here for more in depth description. Chakat Haven Intro to Chakats. Description: Hir fur pattern is that of a torte but the colors are of mostly shakes of Grey resembling a stormcloud's coloration. Shi has black hair and yellow feline slitted eyes. When shi came here shi had nor bias for either hir masculine or feminine side but because the majority population on the dark land where shi lives is female hir bias is leaning to the masculine side now. Shi looks average for hir age with low C sized bust, not very much fat on hir lower belly and all six limbs along with hir tail have defined muscles but not to the extent of a body builder . Abilitys: Empathic: Like all chakats shi has a empathic ability to sense other living being's emotions around hir as well as project hir own or ones shi chooses a certain range around hirself. Stormcloud is rated a E-3 Talent wise, Meaning hir average range is 15 to 20 feet. The latter end can be reached by sheer concentration. Shi also has a very limited ability to pass on physical sensations that shi hirself feels on to whoever shi touches. Also like all chakats this empathic ability makes them living lie detectors Limitations: Projection of emotions can be resisted and does not automatically overwrite everyone's emotions that enter hir range. Stormcloud hirself can be effected by other's emotions as well, for example if shi enters a room where everyone in it are down shi will have a hard time not being down hirself. The effects of hir broadcasting emotions are strongest closer to hir and then wane the farther you get from hir and at the 15 foot range or above depending on the time of day and hir fatigue level you will either be just on the edge of hir range or just outside of it. Hir ability to transfer sensations is limited to touch only and only for a short few minutes due to the strength of hir empathic ability. Shi can only transfer sensations shi hirself has experienced. Enhanced Healing: Like all chakats hir regenerative capabilities are higher then that of a normal human. Cuts, bruises, burns heal much faster then a normal human. Broken bones will take a bit longer but overall will heal faster then a human. Shi can slowly regenerate limbs as well, for example shi can regrow a lost finger on hir own. Part of a arm might stretch that ability but shi will need a modern(for hir) medicine to help with restoring a lost arm or leg. They also have a enhanced immune system which means they rarely if ever get sick for the moment, they are a young species so it is thought this ability of theirs will go away once bacteria and virus's mutate to handle their immune responses. Poison & Toxin resistance: Because chakats were made to survive harsh conditions above that of normal humans they were made with Dual sets of organs. two hearts, two sets of lungs, two sets of kidney's, etc. As a result of this they will have no ill effects on all most all known low and mild toxin's and poisons, more potent toxin's and poisons will result in either mild sickness to temporary severe sickness on the stuff that would kill a human outright. Enhanced strength: They have been made with denser muscles which allow them to be much stronger then a similar sized human. Enhanced eyesight: They can see all visible colors that a human can but in addition they can see into the Near Ultra violet as well as the Near Infrared. They cannot see heat-waves though. Enhanced Hearing: Audible''' ranges to a chakat are 15hz to 75000hz at a db rating of -20, though stormcloud's it's just a bit lower then that -19. '''Limitations on the previous five: All of this comes at a cost of near doubling the needed food intake compared to a human which is a bit above a being of equal mass. Inventory: Phaser: Shi has a phaser rifle that was a civilian model illegally modified to add kill mode power levels and settings. Shi did not modify it hirself it was given to hir before shi ended up here. Other information: she was one of the lucky ones 19 years ago when the Chakona was conquered by the predacons, shi escaped on a transport with as many as could be stuffed into the transport. hir parents though were not able to get on the transport and were not able to find another one before the star fleet ships had to retreat. Due to the sights shi saw and the mental trama of being separated from hir parents. shi had for the first few years afterwards a dislike of robots of all kinds. once news reached the federation of what was happening to the chakats and skunktaurs that were left on chakona during the occupation, it turned into hatred of any kind of ai robot and robots even remotely similar to what the predacons are. Simply hir being around any robot's triggers a low level rage or fear now depending on what kind of robot it is. Universe notes & Disclaimer: This character is from a non-standard version of the chakat universe. A unofficial off-shoot parallel world version of it that does not quite yet have approval from the official creator of chakats and the chakat universe, shir goldfur. But has not yet gotten a official cease and desist notice either. Information on the universe and in the future stories from it can be found here. Mun's Fur Affinity Account Page. Please Note that such things are persona non grata in the offical universe circles.